In a red-blue-green (RGB) display made with a micro light emitting diode (μLED), the μLED disks must be aligned in a regular pixel array in order to allow subsequent processing and integration steps such as metallization. In the simplest embodiment, one type and size of μLED is used, typically emitting a single color such as blue. There are advantages to this type of display for ease of assembly and cost of production. However, color conversion is required in order to make a RGB display from a monochrome μLED light source.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for providing color conversion in an emissive display using a monochrome light source.